Rainy Day
by Aries-chan
Summary: Anyway, our flat-chested heroine *insert evil glare from Ryouko here* has gotten herself stuck inside on a rainy day with our shy hunter. Well, Little Red set this up so, it wasn't on chance. Not like they know it. Rated T for later.


Quick thing: Ryoushi = hunter. His name in Japanese (Morino Ryoushi) means Hunter of the Forest. Mori = forest

^-^ ^.^ ^,^ ^^ ^0^ ^*^ ^p^ ^+^ ^_^ ^x^ ^v^ ^#^

Once upon a time, in a long ago time *sigh*. Okay, it isn't that long ago and I'm pretty sure everyone has gotten the gist of this so I hope I don't have to say it again.

Anyway, our flat-chested heroine *insert evil glare from Ryouko here* has gotten herself stuck inside on a rainy day with our shy hunter. Well, Little Red set this up so, it wasn't on chance. Not like they know it.

Currently, our two characters are sitting inside of the Otogi Bank's underground Headquarters watching a random movie on TV. Our outgoing wolf is sitting upside down in the white couch, making sure her skirt won't flip up, and being bored out of her mind as the rain pours down on the roof.

Okami-san lost interest in the movie about half an hour ago but the remote was missing and she was being lazy and wouldn't get up. It's not like the TV would change the channel itself. So she was stuck watching the movie.

**_Ryouko's POV _**

How can he stand this movie, I wonder holding my skirt between my slender legs.

From what I understood, the movie was about a teenage girl who was going about her home when she found an old photo album of her mother's graduation class. She had looked through it many times so she knew what was in there and what wasn't. A few pages in, the girl found a new face in one of the class pictures, it was her mother's class. She was frightened and didn't know what to do if there was even anything to do. So she took the photo album from the attic and took it to her mother when she came home and asked her about the new face.

She asked," You know I have looked through this a number of times, and I would notice anything is off about it correct?" The mother alertly nodded. The girl shakily stated as she opened the book to the page,"I found this," pointing to the face," And mother, it wasn't here before. And I don't know what to do; so I thought it would be a good idea if I told you." The mother calmly stated that there was nothing under her daughter's finger and told the girl to go to sleep. The girl, wide-eyed, picked up her finger to see that get mother wasn't kidding - there really wasn't anything there.

The girl went to go upstairs but her mother stopped her saying,"But I do remember the story of the appearing and disappearing woman. Anyone who seen her picture in a yearbook would be warned, that if she is seen a second time, they will die."

Y'know it isn't a bad plot for a movie but after that the girl sees it again but she isn't in the yearbook so she still thinks she is going to die so for the last bit of the movie I was actually paying attention to, she is trying to research stuff of how not to die so I have lost interest completely. And so, I have decided to let all the blood rush to my head, but it might not work.

My hair hangs off of the couch, but my back is on the part of the couch that your butt goes on and my legs are on the back of the couch with my lower legs and feet atop the couch. I've been staring at the ceiling for a while.

I'm still trying to figure out that dream I had not too long ago. The one where Ryoushi was a prince and I was a princess, and he...um.. k-kissed me. My cheeks flare as I think of it.

I know that I like him and he is special to me but I don't think I'll ever tell him. I reopen my brown eyes to see that the movie is finally over. I steal a glance at the hunter next to me, to see that he was staring at me with a small blush. As soon as he realized I was looking, his cheeks brightened and he turned his face away from me.

Awkward, I think as the credits roll down the screen. A flash of light catches my attention. It is lightning. The top window illumenates once again. Since we are underground there are only top windows which show a sliver of light.

I flip myself to the side and sit up correctly. "Hey, Ryoushi?" I ask. "Hmm," he responds quietly. "Do you know where the remote is by any chance," I ask as he turns to look at me. "It was next to me," he states. The window illuminates as another light struck the ground and I glance down to in between us, and it was there. So when I go to grab it I scooch closer to Ryoushi and I flip the channel not moving from where I scooch.

I stop at what looks like a ghost show. This peticular show has always seemed a bit scarier than the others. Maybe it was the fact that they would do certain things that would make you jump.

Anyway, it seemed more interesting than the movie. We missed most of it. From what I seen, it was about this guy who was one day at the pool playing with his friends. There were big beattles at the bottom of the pool so they would dive to get them and they put them on the side. Well the guy dove to the bottom and brought up a beattle and put it to the side. While he was over there, he felt like he was being chocked by something unseen. He got out of the pool and said that they all had to get out and leave now.

His one friend said," Me and him would always joke around, but I could tell that the time he wasn't joking." In the locker room thing, the guy that felt like he was being chocked, was looking in the mirror and seen hand marks on his neck.

Then there was a delightful commercial break. I turn to my right to see my shy hunter staring at the ground by his feet. 'Wait, did I just think MY shy hunter there,' I think/ask myself.

"So, Ryouko-san what would you do if that happened to you," he asked shyly. I thought about my words carefully and then said," I would probably freak out and hide behind someone who I know could protect me from it."

"I would probably be freaked out at first, then I guess I would find out a way to get rid of it," he responds.

**_Ryoushi's POV _**

Ryouko is sitting right next to me and it's making my cheeks heat up and my heart is racing. I glance at her entranced face. It's absolutely adorable and my cheeks feel like they are starting to rival Ringo's hair. So I look down at the floor towards my feet.

I ask her a somewhat dumb question,"Ryouko-san, what would you do if that happened to you?" She pauses, clearly think about her words. The wolf says,"I would probably hide behind someone that I know could protect me from it."

I think,' She probably means me. I have saved her countless times. So for the time being I really hope it is me.'

Silence fills the room. Of course the TV is on so it isn't completely silent but it is silent to us. "I would probably be freaked out at first, then I guess I would find a way to get rid of it," I respond finally. A thought I have needs to come out, Ryouko needs to hear it.

So I feel brave enough to look her in the eyes and say," And just so you know, I would protect you from that Ryouko. I promise." It takes a minute for a feeling of, what it looks like happiness to fill her face as she says,"Yeah, I know, Ryoushi. Thank you."

I'm surprised that she actually said that. "Y-Y-You're w-welcome," I say stutteringly. Thank God, that at that awkward moment, the show came back on.

Her brunette hair swings back towards the sound and she doesn't say anything for a bit. I inwardly sigh, both happily and sadly. Happily because I don't have to go on with that awkward conversation but sadly because I like to talk with her. I like seeing her soft and sweet side and her tough side, but I see it from the shadows and the sidelines. I hang my head a little knowing that she might not accept my feelings.

A flashing light catches my attention so I look up to the tiny window by the ceiling. 'When did it start to thunderstorm,' I think/ ask. The light catches my attention again, but I lose attention once again.

A thought runs through my mind and it is a good point that I haven't thought about. I jump slightly as Ryouko slides closer, now touching me, and urges my hand to hers. My concentration now turns back to the sound maker.

The man was playing something on his computer, it was all mumbled and garbled so you couldn't understand it. And all of a sudden you hear the words "The Married One". To my left, the superficial wolf snuggles closer to my arm and my body. I'm just waiting for Ringo to pop out of somewhere, say something about the atmosphere, and Ryouko would hit me.

Just as the show ends, a figure pops upon the screen and scares her, apparently, a lot, as she jumped on me, literally. When the show ended, a loud bang, as I assumed was thunder, rang out and the rain poured harder and the power went out. My scared wolf practically pounces me in the complete darkness and I fall off the couches arm.

My head hits the floor and I pass out.

_**Continued in second part!**_

^-^ ^.^ ^,^ ^^ ^0^ ^*^ ^p^ ^+^ ^_^ ^x^ ^v^ ^#^

Yay! First chapter done. *Insert serious me here* Now to more important matters. I am not sure when I can update again. Tomorrow my school (Band, Orchestra, and Chorus) are all going to Darien Lake so I won't be able to then. I have school anyway. I have finals coming up so they are important so i can see if I can squeeze making the next chapter in there.

Oh, and tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them right away. ~A-chan3


End file.
